There are numerous applications for wireless communication systems which allow the continuous communication among a plurality of stations. In the military, for example, the members of a squad or platoon engaged in an activity require the continuous, uninterrupted ability to communicate with each and every other member of the group. Members of a Fire Department team similarly require the ability to contact the other members of the team while on assignment. In a commercial context, the individuals participating, for example, in the maintenance or repair of an aircraft may require a reliable system to allow their intercommunication, especially when visibility of and/or unassisted voice communication with team members is limited or impossible.
In the past, a typical multiple station communication system would typically consist of a master or base station with which each member or "satellite" station would communicate. The master or central station would pass communications from one satellite station to one or more of the other satellites as required. Alternatively, a plurality of stations could be tuned to the same transmit and receive frequency. In such a case, the transmission of one station would be simultaneously received by all other stations, but the commonality of transmission frequency interferes with simultaneous transmission. In the event more than one station was on the air at the same time, loss or distortion of signals would be inevitable.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide for localized group communication among a plurality of stations which allows simultaneous communication among and between all the stations of an operating group.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a system in which intercommunication between stations is maintained on a continuing, automatic basis as the number of operating stations in the group increases or decreases.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a communication system which allows the operation of a plurality of groups in the same geographic area without interference or cross-talk between the groups.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a wireless intercommunication system in which a base system is unnecessary and thus mobility of all the stations is achieved.
An additional purpose of the present invention is to provide such a communication system which incorporates provisions to minimize the ability of intentional or unintentional monitoring or disruption of the conversations.